Question
by Mokacinsan Stories
Summary: Baca gih. gantinya Give me dare
1. Chapter 1 : 'Give me question'

Lagi nggak ada idea nih.  
Ada yang mau nyumbangin beberapa question untuk all chara.  
Isi  
Nama :  
Question :  
Yang jawab :  
Saya menunggu.  
Bila fanfic ini, masih milikmu. Kuhadirkan sebuah tanya untukmu. Harus berapa lama aku menunggumu. Aku menung… (Dibekep Readers) "kok malah nyanyi, Thor"  
'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~~  
Hihi.. aku bawa fic baru aku ni!

Question  
Genre : Umhh? apa yak?  
Bahasa : Indonesia  
Writed by Asep kacin-san wardana A.K.A Prince gravity.

Oke dimulai.

Dari panggung Question.. Sesosok makhluk halus (?) berjalan. Panggil saja Author.

"Haii, Readers. perkenalkan, Saya Asep Wardana sebagai Author di sini."

"Oii! lama luh, Thor!"Teriak salah satu readers.

"Iya, nih. Suwe pisan!"Ucap readers lain dengan bahasa jawa indramayu. (Suwe pisan = Lama banget)

"Iya, deh. Question show ... kita mulai!"Ucap Author dengan tampang ketakutan karna kuota kritis. (Malah jadi curcol nih)

"Mari kita panggil semua chara dalam film, BoBoiBoy!"Ucap Author dengan melenggangkan tangannya ke arah tirai.

Tirai terbuka, Muncullah semua chara dengan tampang yang cool nan imut.

"Bisa kita mulai? Aku ada acara lain."Ujar Solar sombong.

"Bisa kok."Ucap Author gugup bisa bertemu semua chara BoBoiBoy.

"YEAY!"

"Kita ke question pertama.."Author membuka surat review, "Dari firsta ulfiona, Katanya kenapa Halilintar selalu digambarkan sebagai orang yang cuek, pemarah, dingin, de el el. Dan yang harus jawab terserah aku."Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa aku cuek? nih aku senyum."Halilintar tersenyum.

Secara spontan para readers cewe langsung sweatdrop dengan bahagia (?)

"Oke, Yang jawab, kataku ... Air!"Ucap Author menunjuk Air yang sedang duduk santai, "Air, Silahkan maju.."Lanjutnya.

Air maju, "Oke, menurutku ... penyebabnya ... KAK HALI ITU NGGAK PERNAH SENYUM. SEKALI SENYUM KAKU. KALO KAKU KAN GAK MENARIK. PEMARAHNYA ERLEBIHAN. PENDIAMNYA TINGKAT AKUT. DINGINNYA ITU BISA KALAHKAN TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU MILIKKU SEBAGAI BOBOIBOY AIS."Air bicara secara cepat. bahkan lebih cepat daripada pembalap bernama Rossi (?) .

"Wadooeeh, Ini kok Air bisa bisanya jadi OOC?"Rutuk Author.

"Udah deh, menurutku."Ucap Air langsung tidur di tempat. Semua pun sweatdrop di tempat.

"Oke dah, Lanjuut!"Author pun membuka lembaran baru. eh? maksudnya buka lembaran review selanjutnya, "Lanjut. Dari Fancy candy. Katanya, Fang mau gak jadi pacar Ying."Ucap Author menatap Fang.

"Ap-Apa!?"Teriak Ying lebay.

"Hiiiy, aku jadi pacar ni orang? gak mau! lagipula, di dunia alien ada yang lebih cantik. seperti, Kiki Ta."Ucap Fang ketus. Ying langsung patah hati.

Tiba tiba, Adu Du menjerit dengan Mode OOCnya, (Entah datangnya kapan) "Oii, FANG! KIKI TA MILIKKU. CINTA KIKI TA.."

"Aku lah!"

"Aku!"

Terjadilah sebuah perang ke 7 kayak langit dan kekuatan BoBoiBoy.

"Hiiy, Kiki Ta pun diperebutkan. Lebih baik aku."Ucap Author lupa gendernya.

"Inget gender, Thor!"Teriak Adu Du dan Fang secara bersamaan.

"Oh iya, Lupa."

"Aduuh, lanjut gih, Thor!"

"Kenapa panggil aku?"Ucap Thorn.

"Ih, Gr amat lu."Author malah jitak si Thorn, "Dia ngomong thor aku lah!"Lanjutnya.

"Lanjut Oii!"Teriak seluruh Readers. bahkan dark readers pun ikut.

"Baiklah, Next. Dari IrenaDsari. Katanya, Kenapa Fang begitu mencintai donat lobak merah."Ucap Author. Fang yang telah habis perang dunia (?) langsung melihat Author.

"Hah!? Donat lobak merah!? mana? mana? aku mau hutang~!"Fang malah menirukan adegan di salah satu episod Up*n dan Ip*n. tapi tak sama.

Krik krik krik krik

"Oh ya, Yang jawabnya BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Gopal dan Ying."Ucap Author.

"Yah, Harus nyatu nih."Ucap Solar dengan tampang malas.

Semua BoBoiBoy pun menyatu pada Gempa.

"Oke, menurutku karena Fang orangnya tukang Php deh."Ucap Ying Watados.

"Apaan hubungannya!?"Teriak Yaya, Gopal, BoBoiBoy, Dan Author.

"Oh iya, nggak ada. lupa aku."Ucap Ying menggaruk pipinya.

"Kalau menurutku sich, Mungkin karena Fang manis."Ucap Yaya.

Si Fang malah blushing.

"Hiiiy, manis apanya coba. Mana ada alien manis. Emang terbuat dari sugar?"Ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Cheh, Kau cemburu."Ucap Fang mengejek BoBoiBoy.

"Cish, Ayo sini kau!"BoBoiBoy berlari pada Fang.

"Aaaa!"Fang langsung lari. Terjadilah tragedi lari larian.

"Eerr, bisa kita lanjutkan?"Ucap Author dengan muka datar.

Dua orang gila (?) itu berhenti lari larian.

"Sekarang giliran Gopal."

"Oke, menurutku penyebabnya karena Fang alien."Ucap Gopal.

"Nambah gak nyambung aja dah ni fic."Ucap Author sweatdrop.

"Hehe."

"Aduuuh, Giliran BoBoiBoy."

"Oke deh. Menurutku karena ... FANG KETUS! FANG NYEBELIN! FANG TAK PUNYA HATI! MUNGKIN HATINYA DIJUAL (?) PADA ALIEN LAIN!"Ucap BoBoiBoy dengan OOC tingkat tsunami (?) .

"Aaa...?"Semua membuka sedikit mulut dengan tampang datar.

"Hati mana boleh dijual!"Ucap Fang mode ketus.

"Nah, kan. Fang itu ketus."Ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Hedehh, lanjut dah.."Author kembali membuka lembaran review selanjutnya, "Dari captain kaizo, …"

"Hah!? kapten!? mana?"Ucap Fang terkejut.

"Cish, dia manusia lah! cuma itu adalah penname dia."Omel Author.

"Kata dia, Darimana ada rumor BoBoiBoy suka Yaya. Fang suka Ying. Dan Gopal Jones."Ucap Author.

"Grrr.. Siapa dia!?"Teriak Gopal, BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

"Udah deh, Tinggal jawab aja apa susahnya?"

"Cish, Mungkin karena rumor butiran debu."Ucap Fang.

"Itu lagu pe'ak."

"Hihi."

"Mungkin karena Fang emang suka perempuan berkacamata bulat."Ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Grr, BoBoiBoy! Menurutku BoBoiBoy jatuh hati dan cinta pada Yaya."Ucap Fang lebih ketus dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hiiih! Fang!"BoBoiBoy melepaskan 3 keris petirnya.

"Waaa! jari jemari bayang!"Terjadilah perang adonan kue (?) bayang dan petir.

"Heh, Soal aku. mungkin karena aku terlalu ganteng deh. makanya gak ada yang mau. saking gantengnya."Ucap Gopal sombong.

"Apa!? ganteng!?"Teriak BoBoiBoy, Fang, Dan Author.

"Serang!"Perintah Author.

"BoBoiBoy berpecah tujuh!"

"Oii! Jangan berantem!"Perintah Ochobot.

"Hooo.. yalloh.. haiyya, tak perlu berantem maa.."Ucap Ying dengan logat chinesse nya.

"Hmmh! Jaga kau, Gopal!"Ucap Thorn geram.

"Lanjut! Annisa arliyani wijayanti. Katanya, kenapa Fang gak pernah bagi tau jika sebenarnya dia alien. Yang jawab Fang."

"Karena, jika aku beritahu hal itu pada saat yang salah bisa bisa rencana aku dan kapten bisa hancur."Jawab Fang.

"Ooohh..."Ucap semuanya mengerti.

"Lanjut! Dari FireBluephoenix. Bercerita tentang tingkah laku 5 elemen BoBoiBoy dan teman temannya."

"Yang jawab?"

"Karena semua bisa aja nipu. Aku aja yang jawab! Horay!"

"Hmmh.."

"Menurut aku, ... "Author menghela nafas, "Halilintar, Upgrade dari BoBoiBoy Petir. Dia cool, Serem, Imut (?) . Ceritanya dia pernah tuh nyerang BoBoiBoy angin, Tanah, Ying, Yaya, bahkan Gopal pada musim 1 episode 6. Kelemahannya, Pemarah."

"Taufan, Upgrade dari BoBoiBoy Angin. Dia Imut, Periang, Pelawak (?) . Dia pernah serang BoBoiBoy Halilintar karena lupa diri (?) pada musim 1 episod 12. Kelemahannya, Terlalu periang."

"Gempa, Upgrade dari BoBoiBoy tanah. Dia bijak, tampan, Pantas jadi pemimpin, Kuat. Dia muncul pada musim 1 episod 13. Kelemahan, Hanya boleh mengawal kekuatan tanah."

"Blaze, Upgrade dari BoBoiBoy Api. Sifatnya periang, Pelawak. Dia pernah nyerang teman temannya juga tok aba pada musim 3 episode 16. Kelemahan, mudah marah."

"Ice, Upgrade dari BoBoiBoy Air. Sifatnya pendiam, pemalas, kadang marah, suka tidur. Kelemahan, nggak suka berantem. sukanya bermalas malasan."

"Ying, Kekuatannya memanipulasi waktu. wataknya cerdas, Aktif. Kelemahan, jika bersin kekuatannya hilang."

"Gopal, Kekuatan manipulasi molekul. Sifatnya, Suka makan, rakus, kadang bijak. Kelemahan, Ceroboh dan selalu pikirin makanan."

"Yaya, manipulasi gravitasi. Dia pemarah, Riang, cerdas. Kelemahan, Buat biskuit nggak enak."

"Fang, manipulasi bayangan dan kekuatan penembus. Dia Cool, Keren, Suka donat lobak merah. Kelemahan, Dia alien."

"Horeee! udah! pegel ngomong nih."Teriak Author.

Bersambung...

Sorry, Banyak yang belom.

Soalnya, banyak orang yang harus jawab questionnya.

nanti lanjut dech. Tapi, bukan sekarang. kuotaku habis nih sedikit lagi.

bye~


End file.
